


Kyoto Sunset

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, cuteness, ivy has dyslexia, ivy likes audiobooks fight me, seriously if you're reading this go write some for them, there's not enough fic for this ship, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: So Carmen gave Zack a car and Player the stamp (almost), but nothing for Ivy? Hmmm.Or, what I desperately want to happen in season 2.





	Kyoto Sunset

Kinkaju-ju was a beautiful building. The setting sun dropped lower and darker, illuminating the sharp and picturesque landscape of the surrounding garden in deep oranges and purples. Ivy relaxed against the dock she was sitting on. The pond underneath her was calm, a perfect mirror of the sunset above. She wasn’t much of an artsy person, but damn. This was a view worth killing for.

Or worth stealing, apparently. She sighed. Zack had taken a pretty hard fall, and he probably shouldn’t drive for a few weeks, but he was fine. He complained more that his stomach was empty rather than it being bruised. Carmen was off in the town below, interviewing the locals about what had happened and trying to see if they knew anything useful. Unlikely, but it did give her a chance to see part of the city and enjoy the culture. And Ivy was sure it was amazing, but right now she wasn’t sure there was anywhere in the world she would rather be.

It was so quiet here, Ivy reflected. During the day, this dock was usually packed with people, and usually very loud tourists. But this, the quiet serenity that the gardens and temple provided, was truly inspiring.

“Did you know that this pavilion had to be rebuilt in 1950?” Said a voice behind her. Ivy smiled. Maybe one more person around wouldn’t be so bad.

“No, I didn’t know that. Why?”

“A monk set it on fire then tried to kill himself.” Ivy turned around to see a familiar red hoodie, “Is this seat taken?”

“Course it isn’t.” Ivy patted the space next to her. “You should see this view.”

“Oh, I see it,” Carmen replied, taking the space next to Ivy so that their legs were touching. “It’s gorgeous.”

Ivy nodded. “Boston’s got nothin’ compared to this.”

Carmen smirked. “Oh, you meant the sunset?”

Ivy rolled her eyes but rested her head on Carmen’s shoulder anyway.

“Hush, you.”

“Never.” Carmen replied. “There’s a book about it, you know. The monk and the temple. You should read it.”

Ivy chuckled. “You know I don’t do too much readin, Carm.”

“I’m sure there’s an audiobook somewhere.”

“Maybe.” That was just one of the many good things that’d happened to her since meeting Carmen. The difficulty she’d experienced even in her informal education had a name.

And getting a super hot girlfriend that spoke many languages and regularly spirited her away to exotic parts of the globe, that was nice too.

“The history of this place is so fascinating,” Carmen continued. “I’ve always wanted to come here. My nanny Asahi was from Osaka.”

“Izzat why you know Japanese?” Ivy asked.

“Yep,” Carmen said. “ _Anata wa totemo kawaīdesu, watashi no koibito._ ”

“I have no clue what you’re saying,” Ivy said.

Carmen pressed a kiss to Ivy’s hairline. “I know.”

“One day I’ll learn something you don’t know.” Ivy warned playfully, “Then I’ll be able to say all kinds of cheesy shit to you.” Carmen nodded.

“ _Bien_ alors _, ma Cherie_.” Ivy scowled.

“I understood that one, _darling_.”

Carmen laughed.“Good, because I meant it, novio _._ ”

“That’s Spanish.” Ivy recognized.

“Yeah no, can’t say I know that one.”

“You will.” Ivy sat up. “What the hell does that mean?”

She turned to look at Carmen, who raised her hands in defense. “Nothing, just that I got you something.”

The brunette reached into the depths of her trenchcoat and pulled out an envelope, handing it to her girlfriend.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Ivy said, grateful for the sunset that was hiding her blush.

“Well, I got Zack the car from that movie he likes, and I was gonna get Player that stamp from the auction, but,” She shrugged. “I ended up sending him a couple brand new games instead. I meant to give this to you then, but then everything happened, so I haven't gotten the chance.”

“That’s… awfully nice of you.” Ivy said, shame flooding through her. “I’m gonna get you something too.”

Carmen shook her head. “No need.”

Ivy felt her temper flare up “But-” Carmen took one of Ivy’s hands in her own. “Ivy, this is me saying thank you. You and Zack have saved my bacon so many times that this doesn’t even begin to cover it. I get you two into the most dangerous situations nearly every day, and you two still decide to stick with me.”

“And you,” Carmen continued, “Are the first person who’s ever been able to look at my past and still want to stay with me. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. Don’t even care that I’m a workaholic who doesn’t know how to stop. So this, this is my way of showing how thankful I am for all of that. And I’m gonna keep doing it until you get sick of me.”

Carmen always talked about Argentina as her birthplace, but right now Ivy wasn’t so sure. Sitting in this sunset, the redhead was almost positive that Carmen was born in Heaven instead. In the blink of an eye, she’d scooped the brunette into her arms, and planted her lips onto hers firmly.

When they’d pulled away, Carmen looked more dazed than Ivy had ever seen her. “And for the record,” Ivy smirked. “I’m never gettin sick of you, _Sekushī_.” Ivy now thought that perhaps Carmen had given her two gifts that day. The first was a signed album from her favorite band, which earned her a dozen extra kisses and a promise to continue once they’d left the temple. The second was the pleasure of being the only person in the world to see the elusive Carmen Sandiego turns as red as her iconic hat and coat.


End file.
